What Have you Done to me Alternate Ending
by Avarwen
Summary: An Alternate ending to my original story with a different character at the end. Sesshomaru and who? You'll only know if you read!


This is an alternate ending to the original story, with a different character at the end (again, let's see if you can guess who it is)! This one is a bit longer than the other, cause it has some of the other character's point of view, but I think that I like this version better than the other one.

I decided to update (even though no one reviewed) because people don't seem to like stories with Kagura in them very much (I don't know why, other than Sango, she's about the only female character in the series that I like) so this has a character that I think people are more fond of than her.

Also, the story is mostly the same up until the end, but there's one or two minor changes here and there throughout the rest of it, so, unless you want to miss those, it's probably not smart to just skip ahead to the end.

Anyway, I said to myself that I wouldn't ramble on as much on this chapter, and I think I've already done that, so I'm going to shut up now so you can go and read the story.

Again, don't own anything, and you can find a full stage of denial on my profile page.

**WARNING!** - Due to a fairly nasty review this story received, I figured I better put up a warning: This is a male\male fic (though nothing explicit) and should not be read by people who can't handle something like that. Unfortunately, I though everyone who was going to be reading this would understand that the character could be ANYONE, and I tried to go with someone likeable...Lol, guess that was my mistake.

Anyway, once again, I am telling you **BE VERY FUCKING CAREFUL!** I'm just trying to write a story here, so if you don't think-- if you have even the slightest shred of doubt that you can handle this sort of thing **TURN THE HELL BACK NOW! I SWEAR, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR SOMEONE CALLING ME A PERVERT CAUSE THEY DIDN'T HEED MY WARNINGS!**

**EVERYBODY GOT IT? **

If you're still with me after all that, you must be made of harder stuff than I thought, so please feel free to continue on and read the story.

Also, to the oh-so-uncourteous reviewer (whose name I shall not put), I believe the word you were looking for was "Hentai". Though it (in actuality) only means "strange" or "strange person", it is often translated into all the things you were thoughtful enough to call me. Though I suppose I really must thank you for living up to your name. You spoke your mind. Albeit, in a very loud and vulgar manner, but you spoke it nonetheless. It is a one shot fic, so don't go worrying your honest little head off, I'm not writing anymore. I hope this was enough of a lesson to tell you not to read my stories in the future, neh?

What have you done to me? - Alternate Ending

Sesshomaru slid seamlessly from sleep to wakefulness, his eyes sliding into focus as he stared at the person lying next to him.

He pulled away in mild disgust from the warm body, and yet moved with youkai stealth as he unconsciously tried to avoid waking up his newly found lover.

Lover.

After all these years spent alone, with no one but Jaken and Ah-Un, and then, eventually, Rin, he couldn't believe he'd finally fallen so low as to fall for the likes of this... _thing_. Why, they were hardly better than a ningen! And to make matters worse, he was a _male_.

Such couplings weren't entirely rare in the demon world, but for _him_ to go and choose a male mate (let alone the person he had chosen) was unheard of!

He quickly pulled on his Kimono, retying his obi and placing Tenseiga and Tokijin at his side before pausing to look more closely at the figure still sound asleep on the bed. On _his_ bed.

Dark hair a perfect contrast to the milk-pale skin, gently falling to frame the smooth face that, while normally twisted in mocking smiles or angry determination or hate, at last lay peaceful, it's own lost in the depths of sleep.

The silk blankets had somehow managed to twist around the pale lower body, wrapping around the smooth skin of a stomach, hard muscles hidden barely by the soft flesh that covered them. The boy, even after all this time, was still far to skinny.

He resisted the urge to pull the blankets up, and instead trailed his eyes up the upper body of his lover. Over the perfectly built chest and arms that too held hidden muscles beneath their depths, exploring the shadows that fell into the dips of the sharp collarbone, and to the pale skin where shoulder met neck, pausing on the small puncture wounds there-- the only thing to flaw the pale perfection laid out before him.

His eyes lingered there, on the small marks-- teeth marks-- usurping the perfect flesh.

But not just anys teeth marks.

Those were _his_ teeth marks.

The teeth marks placed on a lovers body when they are claimed forever as a mate. And _he_ had placed them on this foul excuse of a being, _he_ had claimed this person as his own for all eternity, for reasons he could not even being to fathom.

Sesshomaru's usual mask of cold indifference falter slightly, broken by a small snarl of rage and disgust, for himself and the creature below him that he wasn't quite feeling inside. He caught himself after a moment, but there was no one here to witness his loss of composure anyway, and it was alright.

The fact alone that this creature had managed to pull a reaction, _any _reaction, from him was unsettling enough, but now the thing wasn't even awake and it was sending his mind spiralling in so many different emotions he wasn't used to feeling... and he didn't like it.

He didn't like that he had let this unworthy creature, one that he had once hated so greatly, come to him, seduce him, claiming him forever. Inuyoukai mated for life, and, while numerous had offered him in his life time, he had never found the idea of a mate, or the whole mating process in general, to be very thrilling, and he had turned them all away.

So why now? Why this wretched being?

The answer to the question was one that he had pondered for a long time now, and, when he had finally found the answer, it had startled and disgusted him as no other thing had, and he had quickly shoved it away.

But now, as he stood here, staring down at his new found mate, it was resurfacing, and he was finding it harder and harder to push away.

It had been easier before, when the whole thing had simply been a riddle that he was curious enough to try and solve-- but since then the riddle had gained an answer (one he most certainly didn't like) and had evolved into more of a conundrum than a riddle, and it had become even more frustrating than before.

Because he didn't want to admit that the answer, the reason behind everything that had happened and all of his actions leading up to this, was love.

No! It couldn't be! Love was a weakness, and this Sesshomaru did not have any weaknesses.

That was what his mind was repeating over and over with gradually diminishing conviction, until it was a barely choked out whisper in the back of his mind

Because, even if it was a weakness, and even if he really did have none, that could not explain the fact that he was still here, staring down over the half-covered body of his lover... of his mate.

A piece of hair was covering that perfect face, and Sesshomaru brushed it away, his hand lingering on the smooth cheek for a moment, just feeling.

His lover shifted slightly, pressed into the touch, and that was enough to draw Sesshomaru back to reality.

With a violent yank he pulled his hand away as though the skin beneath it had burned him, staring down at the figure, their face scrunched up a moment in loss, and then smoothing back over into the expression of utter peace and contentment they had worn before.

Sesshomaru was breathing slightly heavily, staring at his hand in astonishment, as though it had betrayed him on it's own accord. He slowly flexed the fingers, still able to feel that dark silk running through it.

His eyes closed slowly and his hand clenched in a fist, the nails digging slightly into his palm as the eternal anguish raced through him.

'_What have you done to me?' _He wondered as he stared at the creature lying below him. How had this creature even gotten so close to him in the first place?

A small whimper escaped the person below him as they burrowed closer into the warmth of the pillow, and Sesshomaru instinctually reached out and placed a hand on the dark head, instantly soothing whatever troubles had previous bothered them, while his own lip curled slightly in disgust.

He knew that he had let this creature get to close to him, like a splinter, working it's way deeper into him that he couldn't quite close his fingers around to yank out. He knew that he should. He knew that he should just yank them out of bed right now, maybe push his claws or Tokijin through their chest before they even had the chance to utter a sentence.

But as his fingers gently trailed down to caress the wounds on his lover's neck, he knew he couldn't.

He was bound to them now, as they were bound to him, and he was powerless to bring them harm in any way.

He sighed and pulled his hand away, drawing a similar reaction of loss from his mate, and this time he felt no disgust... only extreme exhaustion.

It was something he was not used to feeling, but he was too tired and confused to try and quell the feeling right now.

'_What have you done to me?' _He wondered again as he looked out the window where faint traces of the new moon's light could be seen. _'What have I **let** you do to me?' _He wondered as he turned back to the figure before him.

There was a slight smile on those perfect lips now, as though his lover knew what he was thinking, and he sighed and leaned forward to run his finger gently over those lips.

Eyes opened briefly and he saw flashes of the deep, almost burgundy coloured eyes, before they flickered and disappeared behind pale eyelids again. Sesshomaru felt fondness (another thing he was not used to feeling) wash through him as he drew his hand away quickly to avoid waking his mate.

He started slightly as he realised he had actually begun to think of them as his mate, his mask again broken, now by a frown of confusion, his mind recoiling slightly from the thought as he stared down in fascination and horror at the unconscious figure.

Yes, it was bad enough that he had taken a male mate at all... but with his own brother? Even demons looked down upon _that_!

'Inuyasha, what _have_ you done to me?' He asked, his voice sounding more weak and confused than it ever had as he stared down at the half-breed.

Inuyasha twitched slightly and his eyes flickered again before slowly opening.

The two brother's stared at one another for a moment, neither daring to move, before Inuyasha reached his hand up to gently stroke his brother's face, revelling in the way Sesshomaru's eyes flickered slightly with want when he ran his fingers over the newly-discovered-to-be-highly-sensitive birthmarks there before the elder of the two lifted his hand up and grabbed Inuyasha's wrist roughly jerking it away, his eyes flashing angrily.

Inuyasha's own narrowed slightly and he met the challenge head on, even though he was currently in his human form and in no way could take on his brother.

Instead of heeding his brother's warning, Inuyasha reached his other hand up and gently traced it over the other side of his brother's face. Sesshomaru growled low, but had no more hands to stop Inuyasha and, unless he wanted to bite his brother, he had no way of stopping the casual exploration of his face.

After a moment, Inuyasha pulled back, seemingly content, and began to lie back on the bed.

Sesshomaru, whose eyes had drifted closed as his brother had gently traced the lines of his face, was pulled back to reality by the gentle tugging on his wrist as Inuyasha gently urged him to lie down next to him.

After receiving a small glare (probably for having the audacity to demand anything of Sesshomaru) and giving an eye roll in return, he finally managed to draw his brother down next to him.

Instantly a strong arm was wrapped around his chest, pinning him back against his brother's own, and he was spooned against his brother's body with no hope of escape (if he had even wanted any) in sight.

Inuyasha mentally sighed and rolled his eyes again.

Whether he would ever admit it out loud or not, Sesshomaru was clearly the alpha male of their pairing -- he was, by definition, stronger, and definitely the better protector\provider of the two.

But still he would play with his brother in the power-struggle for dominance (and he would usually loose, though more because he wanted to than because Sesshomaru actually beat him).

He gave a brief struggle, until he had effectively managed to roll over and face his brother, and then he burrowed into the warmth of Sesshomaru's chest, sighing contentedly as he breathed in his lovers scent.

The mark on his shoulder throbbed slightly in contentment as well, and Inuyasha's hand unconsciously moved up to touch it, gently running over the small pits that Sesshomaru had made with his teeth.

He knew what a mating mark was, what it meant-- claiming a lover as a mate for all eternity, and he knew that, whether he liked it or not (which he did) he was now Sesshomaru's. Forever.

And that was fine with him, because tonight, when he got his fangs back, he planned to more than return the favour.

After all, turnabout _is_ fair play.

And he more than deserved it after everything he had let Sesshomaru do to him.

His brother's breathing evened out slightly as sleep claimed him, and Inuyasha lay awake long after, just listening to his brother sleep, realising that, for the first time in a long time, he had felt safe on his night of transformation.

For the first time in a long time, he had actually _slept_ in his human form.

The form he had kept hidden so long and so well from everything and everyone, that had recently come out to a more-than-comfortable number of people, including Sesshomaru-- who was the one person he had tried to hide it from his entire life.

And now, here he was, on the night of the new moon, snuggled up next to said person, feeling sleep begging to try and claim him again, and the only thing he could think of in that moment was what the hell had happened to lead to this? What the hell had occurred that they had suddenly stopped hating each other and had become mates?

What the hell had Sesshomaru done to him?

END


End file.
